Under Destruction of Hope
by Whitezetsu
Summary: STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED ON THIS ACCOUNT, BUT IS BEING RE-WRITTEN ON MY OTHER ACCOUNT PLEASE READ MY PROFILE FOR INFORMATION!
1. And So It Begins

Whitezetsu: Hiya peeps, I know I'm being a retard for starting another story when i still have 2 i need to finish but i really had the urge to write this and so here it is. By far the most detailed story i have writen enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

And So It Begins

They said the day that she was born, the Earth was in the middle of a fierce war. This war was said that it started at the beginning of time. But how do we know this is true? Did she? We will have to travel back in time back to the point in time where the war was it fiercest. Year 1400AD…

--

The day was dark, darker than the night. For it had looked like it would rain non stop forever. This terrible day of murder and truth a child was born to the Kingdom of the East. For this day a miracle would happed on this dark gruesome day.

"Get a blanket and hurry!"

Nuns ran around like chickens with their heads chopped off. Preparing a glorious feast for this day, a dark but wonderful day.

"I got it!" cried a young nun waving the blanket around.

"Well hurry, the baby will be here anytime." The elder nun called out. She grabbed the blanket and quietly walked into the room shutting the giant door.

The nuns gathered around the door quietly waiting for the elder nun to come back out.

"Do you think they are all right?" a nun asked. The nuns quietly looked at each other no one sure of what was going on. After 20 minutes of silence crying was heard and not that of pain but that of a baby.

The elder nun came out holding a little baby who had just finished crying and was now sound asleep. She had fiery-red hair like her fathers.

"Meet Princess Nonaka Rika." She smiled. The baby girl let out a little yawn.

--

"Hurry up only 2 hours until the banquet!" The head chef yelled. "Everything must be perfect."

He walked past the chefs running around and preparing the dinner.

"Sir, sir!" Yelled one of the workers.

"Why are you bothering me?" He growled. "I have important business to attend to."

"I am terribly sorry but the royal penguins are coming and they want a full fish entrée."

"Why are you telling me this now!" He growled, fire burned in his eyes.

"I am so sorry." She began to cry. "But I just now got word I did not mean for this to happen."

"Uh…alright." He sighed. "Just go on everything will be done."

"Thank you sir!" She hugged him and walked off.

A chef saw this and smiled. "Awkward."

"Just shut up and get back to work." He ordered. Everything needs to be perfect and it would be as long as no more intruders came in asking to make extra meals.

--

"Sister Mia!"

The young girl turned around. She looked at her red head friend running down the hall to her.

"Sister Mia, Sister Rose wants you immediately." She said out of breath.

"Ok I'll be there right away." Mia smiled.

"Sister Mia, why are we having this banquet, Princess Rika isn't going to remember this." She wondered.

"It is best not to ask questions, Sister Mary." Mia reminded. "Now I must go before Sister Rose gets on my case."

--

"I want red curtains for tonight." Queen Rumiko demanded.

"What shade of red?" The interior designer asked.

Rumiko looked around the castle dark in color, shades of blue, green, white, and pale yellow. The curtains were already a dark green blocking light from coming in the castle. Unless they were open. Red would really brighten up the room.

"I don't care what shade, shades do not matter to me red is red is red." Rumiko growled.

"Well to give you a slight bit of choice I will give you 3 shades of red to look at pick one of them please." asked the designer.

The designer held out 3 cards one a maroon color, one that was just red, and the last was a rose color not red but closer to pink but not pink still red.

"Uh the rose color I guess." Rumiko stated not even caring all she knew was things needed to be done.

"They will be here in an hour." The designer stated.

"Fine, fine just make sure everything is done right. Got it?" Rumiko said sternly, she had the power over all these pathetic maids and other 'things' that worked in this palace. She could care less if they existed or not just as long as things got done. "Tonight will be the ultimate blessing on this earth."

-- Later that night

It was now time, time for this moment when Princess Rika would be introduced to the world. Everything would come, from the Elves of the forest, to the Penguin Lords, and the humans of the Kingdom's of the North, South, East, and West. Peasants were even aloud to come though they were not aloud to participate in the meal.

"I would like to welcome you all to this night in the midst of a powerful endearing war. But amongst us is a new born baby one that will one day take rule of this kingdom and hopefully change the world and end this struggle. Now I know over thousands of years the world has been fighting, many of our family, friends, and loved ones have died. Now I know nothing I can say can change our past. Even if we join together to defeat this evil shadow that over looks us and wants our fatal destruction." The King said. "But we can re-write our future together starting with our children. May the children of our countries re-write our future and bring it a new." King stated lifting his sword in the air and everyone cheered.

Music began to play, a soft melody, one sad yet kind. The strings played out while the other instruments backed out. Then all died and the trumpets played out aloud melody, chattering among the people stopped and out came the King and Queen of the Kingdom of the East. In the Queen's arms she held a child, everyone bowed as the king began to speak.

"I would like to introduce for the first time Princess Rika Nonaka of the East Kingdom." The King smiled as everyone cheered. Queen Rumiko held up the baby for everyone to see. The crowd cheered and then the rulers from each sector of the earth lined up.

"I am Elven Lady Gale of Symaria, I bring to the young princess a bow made from the strongest elven material in scribed Strong and Brave." She bowed as she held the bow above her head. The King grabbed the bow and bowed to her as she stood up and walked off.

"Elves are weird they never look joyful." Rumiko whispered to her husband. He nodded but was thinking something else.

'Like you.' He thought smiling at that thought.

Next came the Penguin Lord (Penguins kawaii!). Stern yet short, of course short he's a penguin. He had a sack with him a big brown woven bag. (He's Santa penguin…if so I'd be begging him for one of his people to come live with me. Oh but that would be mean T.T)

"I bring to the Princess strong armor that is virtually indestructible, it looks like merely peasants fighting clothes but is very strong I assure you." he said bowing. The King grabbed it and faked a smile. What would his daughter need with this thing. She would be raised as a princess not some warrior. He had thought of having the penguin hung for this evil disorder, but the last thing he would need was to make more enemies.

"Thank you, it shall be put to great use." He lied. The Penguin smiled and turned around. "We shall have to have this burned." The King whispered to his wife.

"Sister Rose please take these items and place them someplace safe." Rumiko demanded. "And have this burned sometime." She whispered. Rika cooed and opened her violet eyes. Rumiko smiled at her child.

"Yes, milady." Sister Rose bowed. She turned and walked over to the younger nuns who could be no more then 14. "Mia take these to Princess Rika's chambers."

Sister Mia bowed and grabbed them. "Would you like me to place them in the closet or something?" She asked.

"Place them in the chess at the foot of her bed I do not believe she will be needing these." Sister Rose demanded.

"Yes." Sister Mia said and walked off.

--

Next up were the King and Queen from the North Kingdom. They walked up with their young son who could be no more then 1.

"I am King Yue from the North Kingdom, this is my wife Queen Sakura, and my son Prince Kouta." The King said and both Kings bowed to each other.

"We bring gifts from the north, an amulet of power for the young princess, and a pure 40 karate golden necklace with the reddest ruby we could find." The said holding the gifts out.

"Thank you very much Queen Sakura." Rumiko smiled as she held up the necklace and Rika played with it.

"I was also wondering if maybe our kids could have an arranged marriage?" King Yue wondered, his son just 1 barely. Young not knowing what is going on. But the King sadly had not found a suitable mate for his son yet and he was hoping the King would agree.

"An arranged marriage?" Rumiko said. "Why of course everyone in my family had one."

"Yes but then who will rule the East Kingdom when my wife and I are gone?" the King wondered.

"Do not worry, we have an older son to rule the North Kingdom. Our children can rule the East." King Yue proposed.

"Well then I agree our children will be wed at the age of 20 mid fall." The King of the East Kingdom stated starring at his daughter.

"I am sure they will get along agreeably." Queen Sakura smiled.

--

"By her 20th birthday eh?" A dark creature said lurking in the shadows. "She's are target."

"He will help, if we have to force him." another hissed.

--

Now everyone ruler of every country had given their gift to Princess Rika. The peasants met with the King and Queen introduced themselves and gave their gifts to Princess Rika. Though the king and queen figured Rika would not need these what so ever.

They were about to head in when a young elf ran up to them panting like she had run forever with out stopping.

"I am very sorry I am late!" The elf bowed, she was young maybe about 12 at the most. "I should deserve the worst punishment possible for missing this glorious moment for my excuse are yet pity follies in my line of duty."

She looked young but was kind and sincere her heart pure. Queen Rumiko saw this and couldn't help but forgive the young elf.

"Your heart is pure young elf." Queen Rumiko smiled. "What is your name?"

"I am Stargazer from the woodlen lands." She bowed.

"I will forgive because of your sincerness." She smiled. "What is your gift to the Princess?"

"My gift is that she will be a great ruler, and a strong warrior for it has been foreseen that she will need these gifts." Stargazer said.

"My daughter will be no warrior, she will be raised as a princess and she will live to be queen of the East Kingdom." Rumiko demanded.

Stargazer stood up and looked the young queen in the eye, she waved her hand and magic powder flew off from it. "The gift has been made."

"How dare you go against my orders!" Rumiko became furious. Another elf about the age of Stargazer ran over to them.

"Forgive her milady, sometimes she loses it and defies many laws it is not her fault if you knew about her past…" The elf said getting cut off by the queen.

"I've heard enough." She said. "The gift cannot be undone, but if you ever deify me again, you will receive the worst punishment possible." She said furiously giving the young elf an evil glare.

"I have seen many things milady over the years, stuff you will not believe. But the princess will need these gifts I assure you." Stargazer said as her friend lead her down the huge flight of concrete stairs.

Rumiko looked furious, she turned her back to them. Her lovely dark purple cape fluttered in the air as she walked into the castle.

--

"Are you stupid or something!" The male elf said.

"You know what Ayashi saw, those gifts will help out." Stargazer stated looking at the exact spot where Queen Rumiko last stood with Princess Rika in her arms.

"It doesn't matter what Ayashi saw, deifying the King and Queen can get you killed." He growled.

"I should have died along time ago , Toyo (There's supposed to be a line over the o so it's pronounced Toy-oh)" Stargazer said and walked off.

Toyo looked sad. "That was over 100 years ago." He said quietly.

--

The room was loud and bright, the walls appeared yellow but the were white. Red arches painted across the top of the walls over the windows and doors with weird designs above them in blue and green. A large tabled stood in the center of the room on the nicely polished floor. A large white table cloth was spread along the large table. Every seat had a plate, 2 knives, 4 forks, 3 spoons, a bowl, and a mug. In the center of the table was a large turkey next to a large pig, both roasted so well. The reddest apple from the orchards was placed in the pigs mouth.

The table was flourished with potatoes, corn on the cob, beets, apples, grapes, salad, punch, and several bottles of the finest liquor from the ripest concord grapes. Red and white whine. And of course to top it off they spiked the punch (Lol had to put that in).

Though this mighty feast was served no one was eating, in fact they were all in the lobby waiting, talking, laughing, and holding the new princess.

"She is in fact the cutest little baby I have ever seen." A princess from the West Kingdom said. Her twin sister off looking for food.

"Why thank you Princess Kylie." Rumiko smiled as the princess played with her baby.

"Queen Rumiko would you like me to lay the princess down?" Sister Rose asked. The young queen turned to her and smiled.

"Oh would you please. I love her and all but she can be a little fussy, like her father." Rumiko smiled. "Don't tell him I said that." She said as she placed the baby in the sister's arms.

"Your secret is safe with me." Sister Rose said and walked off with the child.

"DINNER IS DONE!" Yelled the head chef so that everyone could hear him.

They all wandered into the dinning hall and took their places at the table. The penguins got the tallest chairs, the King and Queen of the East Kingdom got the main chairs. And everyone else filled in the rest of them. Once they were all settled down, the maids came over and placed napkins down and poured the wine for the ones that wanted it, and for the kawaii penguins sardine juice (That was spiked).

--

Sister Rose walked the baby through several halls and up several stairs. The palace was dark, about ever one hundred feet the was a torch lit, the curtains still open but with the dark clouds constantly covering the sky, no light from the outside world would pier in. This was of course perfect for the creatures of the night.

The palace was quiet in the dark gloomy halls, but the wind was blowing hard enough to rattle the windows. But Sister Rose tried to keep the baby from crying, her first night on Earth.

"Hush child, for there is nothing to fear. It is merely the wind that is all." She said in a calm quiet voice. Rika still continued to coo, quieter though. She must have inherited he fathers courage, Rose thought.

But little did they know something was there lurking in the shadows, waiting for its prey. And they were closer to it than they thought.

Sister Rose opened the door leading into the princess' room. It was just a few rooms away from her parents but she would have a maid wait on her, of any reason. The room was very pretty, the walls a lilac color, her sheet for her bed a baby blue. Her crib on the other side of the room, the mattress blue as well a little unicorn toy next to her bed. Little pixies flew over to the sister with the new princess they all smiled at her.

"Her name is Rika." Sister Rose smiled.

The green pixie looked at her and smiled. "She has her mothers eyes."

"And her fathers hair." The orange one said.

"And her fathers courage." The blue one said. "I mean I have never seen a baby not cry at the strong sound of the wind."

"And she probably has her mothers grace!" The yellow one squealed.

"Now girls you must be quiet for the princess needs her sleep." Sister Rose said as she placed the baby in her crib.

"And that she will have." The orange one smiled.

--

"A toast to the new princess may she rule with grace!" The King said raising his glass to praise his beloved daughter.

"To the princess!" Everyone shouted, then started to eat.

"Daddy, I'm sleepy." Prince Kouta rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"I can have one of the nuns bring him into one of the rooms to sleep until you are ready to leave." Queen Rumiko offered.

"Why thank you!" Queen Sakura said gleefully and a bit relieved, she wasn't ready to leave just yet.

--

"Mia!" Sister Mary shouted quietly shaking the young nun. "Mia you must wake up! I know you are tired I am too but we must stay awake."

"As long as there is a hot-tub I'll meet you anywhere 3" Sister Mia mumbled.

"Mia!" She shouted.

"Ah…what?" Sister Mia yawned sleepily.

"You had better stay awake Queen Rumiko is heading over here." Sister Mary pointed.

"Oh girls is Sister Rose back yet?" Rumiko asked.

"No, milady. I believe she is still putting Princess Rika down for a nap." Sister Mary said.

"Oh well that poses a problem." Rumiko sighed.

"Anything we can help you with?" Sister Mia yawned sleepily.

"Well maybe." Rumiko said thinking about it. "How about you two go around and get all the sleepy little kids ages 3 and under and bring them to one of the extra rooms until their parents are ready to leave."

"Consider it done!" Sister Mary said happily.

"Uh sure…" Sister Mia said not really paying attention.

--

After gathering all the young children, young Sister Mary and Mia brought them to one of the rooms down the hall when several window burst. Covering their faces the hurried up and placed the children in the room. Then ran out to see several creatures covered in dark outfits in the window cells.

"Where is the princess?" One hissed.

"You will never know!" Sister Mia yelled.

"Mia don't." Mary said quietly.

"You would rather die?" It hissed again.

Sister Mary hid behind Sister Mia. Mia stood sternly not budging.

"You're from the shadows, aren't you?" Mia growled.

"Yesss." It hissed angrier this time. "NO TELL ME WHERE IS THE PRINCESSS?"

"I said I'm not telling you." Mia yelled.

"Attack." It ordered.

"MIA!" Mary screamed.

--

Sister Rose looked up. She turned around and stood firmly on the ground.

"Did you here that?" She asked.

"It sounded like a crash." The yellow pixie stated.

"It's too close to be the party." The green pointed out.

Sister Rose was old and wise, she had seen some very weird things in her time. Could this be the shadows? Are they here for Princess Rika? She asked herself repeatedly, yes something was wrong and she knew it.

--

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" The creature let out a blood curdling scream.

Mia wasn't human like they thought she was, she appeared young but was older then everyone in the castle well maybe besides these creatures that she knew nothing about. In fact Mia was an elf who had posed herself as a human. She also was 143 years old.

"You will not bother this kingdom!" She called out her whole body glowing a strange white aura. "You will leave now!" As she said that an explosive white aura shot out destroying all of the strange creatures but their leader who had disappeared.

Then a scream was let out from Sister Rose. Mia teleported her and Mary to the princess' room.

"It came and said it would be back for her." Sister Rose said sacredly.

* * *

Whitezetsu: HaHa a little cliff hanger but don't worry next chapter she'll be older and things are going to happen. And if ya peeps are wonderin what happened to Korei, Matt, and Popsicle. I ditched them in this story ;)

Oh by the way i own Sister Mia, Stargaze, Toyo, Ayashi, and Kouta the others i don't own or don't care about owning them.

Well R&R peeps i'll c'ya in chap 2 where some more things will happen and by the way i am making all my chaps long no short ones for this story, C'ya


	2. The Shadows Return

Disclaimer: Whitezetsu does not own Digimon if she did you would have been so lost in the series you would have given up trying to watch it. She does how ever own Sister Mia, Kouta, Stargazer, Toyo, Ayashi, and the 4 pixies.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Shadow's Return

"Well what are we supposed to do about this?" The King growled pacing back and forth as his wife held the princess. She sat and watched him, she was very worried about her daughters safety.

"We shall order extra security over the castle until they are captured." Rumiko stated. She looked at her daughter sleeping soundly in her arms. Young Rika didn't have a care in the world, and why would she? She was only 2 days old it's not like she would remember any of this anyway.

"Yes, we can do that. But then there's still the order of Sister Mia." The King said. Finding out that one of the nuns was an elf was not the greatest thing in the world. In fact Humans and elves didn't have that great of a bond, elves found humans to weak in heart and humans were to proud to admit their default.

"She has done good for a castle." Rumiko stated, could they really despise her? I mean she did save Sister Mary from death and she also saved Rika from who knows what could have happened.

"That doesn't matter! For all we know she could have sent those creatures." The King shouted angrily. "For now I say we keep her in lockdown."

"She's is too powerful, she could just destroy the jail and break out." Rumiko reminded. "I say we relieve her of her duties as a nun."

"We can't! If we do that then she could go off and reveal the blueprints of our palace. And if she does work for them she could easily let them in." The King thought about it. Sister Mary walked forward, she knew it was not right to barge in on a royal conversation but she had to stick up for her friend,

"Sir, I have known Sister Mia since I was 7 she has always been there for me and the other nuns. Whether she is an elf or not, she has always done good for this castle. Please do not hurt her." Sister Mary begged.

"You take pity on a creature who despises humans?" The King said angered.

"I do sir. Saying all elves are evil is like saying all little kids are brats." Sister Mary stated.

"For your sake Sister Mary, we will let Sister Mia go and continue her duties. But you must keep full watch on her at all times." Rumiko stated solving their little argument, she hoped.

"Thank you very much, milady!" Sister Mary shouted gleefully. "I will make sure she stays out of trouble as much as possible." Mary smiled and bowed then walked off.

The King watched her leave skipping out the door, he sighed deeply an angry sigh.

"How will that solve are problems?" The King asked.

"It solves one not all. Guard!" Rumiko called out.

"Yes, milady?" He bowed.

"I want extra security around the castle at all times, nothing comes in unless they are royal or I give a reason for them to come in." She demanded.

"Yes, ma'am." He said and walked off.

-- 7 years later

"But Princess your mother wants you to wear this to the ball tonight." Sister Lily said but the princess rejected to even look at it.

"I have as much order around here as she does. And I don't want to wear that!" Rika growled turning around on her bed.

"I liked her better when she couldn't talk." Sister Chloe said.

"I heard that!" Rika growled. "I am not going to that ball!"

"But why not? Prince Kouta will be there along with other children from all 4 kingdoms." Sister Lily stated hoping to get through to the young girl, but she kept her icy-glare. Her eyes so much like her mothers but with her fathers evilness. The kind of eyes that sent chills down your spine.

"I don't care about Prince Kouta, or any of those pathetic losers!" She growled.

Sister Chloe had just about enough of her mouth. Chloe had put up with Rika since she was 3, Chloe now only 21 and was very glad she was a nun. (You know cause their not aloud to marry) She walked over to her and slapped her across the face.

"Now look I didn't want to do that. But you need discipline, a lot of it!" Chloe shouted, scaring Sister Lily and the 4 pixies. Rika looked at her and got really angry.

"You do not touch me ever!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, but Chloe held her ground.

"Here's your dress, hurry up and get changed before I make Sister Rose come up here got it!" Chloe shouted and waited for Lily to exit before she stomped out of the room and slammed the nicely carved door, Rika just sat there and then threw the beautiful white dress with red beads hanging off the collar, sleeves, and bottom.

"Oh now come on Princess, this night will be fun!" The yellow pixie smiled.

"Yes, other kids your age will be there." The blue said joyfully.

"You can make many friends!" The orange said.

"And maybe visit them someday." The green smiled.

"Do you guys even have names?" Rika wondered out of the blue.

"Um…no." They replied in unison. They floated and looked at each other it was rather weird that neither of them had a name they all just went by what color they were. (Oh FYI they look like the little pixies on Shrek)

"Fine then I'll give you guys names." Rika said, then thought about it. Oh course being young she didn't have a very open mind so the choices were very little. "Ok, um Blueberry, Mint, Orange, and Lemon."

The pixies looked at each other, what simple names. They expected something cool and interesting, but fruit/plants?

"Um which one am I?" Blueberry asked. "Orange or Lemon?"

Rika sighed, how could they not know? She pointed to each of them giving them a specific name.

"Ok…" She sighed. "The yellow one is Lemon, the blue one is Blueberry, the green one is Mint, and the orange one is Orange."

"Oh!" The all said happy that they finally got a name after like 4000years.

"Now Princess, please go to this ball it would make your parents very happy." Mint said. Rika sighed she just didn't want to go. At this age it didn't really matter what she wore, she didn't care about that at all. It was the fact of having to go, and she didn't want to.

"I know it would, but I don't want to." Rika stated folding her arms and pouted.

"Kids are so cute at this age." Lemon squealed. The other pixies looked at her like she was just stupid.

In the corner of Rika's room a bright light appeared and from that light came an elf, but it wasn't Sister Mia. In fact this elf had red hair (and I mean red), to strands hung on the sides of her face. Part of her hair was cut to shoulder length, and the rest was about 3 inches from the ground a little bit wider than a cats tail. She had bright green eyes and a kind smile. She was wearing a faded brown shirt with long sleeves that were slit all the way up. She had white pants with knee high black boots.

"Look I know I'm not supposed to be here, so if you promise to be quiet I'll leave soon." She said kindly. She walked over to Rika's bed, kneeled on the floor, folded her arms on the bed and placed her head in the center of them.

"Fine I will." Rika stated as she looked at the smiling elf.

"I am Stargazer of the Woodlen Elves. I am going to be at the ball tonight to watch you, for something is supposed to happen tonight involving the creatures from the shadows. I must stop them from hurting you. But the thing is your parents and I don't really get along. So don't let them know I am here." She stated.

"Uh…sure." Rika nodded, slightly confused by what the young elf said.

"Oh you are just so cute!" Stargazer smiled hugging the princess. "Though now I should leave before I get caught." She walked back over to the bright light and disappeared along with the light.

"Ok…" The pixie's said in unison.

--

"The banquet hall is ready for the party tonight." One of the maid said to the Queen.

She was busy looking around before it donned on her that maid was talking.

"And what about the invitations?" Rumiko asked not even bothering to look at the maid.

"All were sent out and replied back." The maid smiled.

"Good." Rumiko said.

"Oh but the penguins were not very happy about not inviting them." The maid stated. She felt sorry for the penguins, but it was only a human ball.

"Well you did tell them that it was only a human ball right?" Rumiko asked. Not like she cared or anything, she seldomly did.

"Yes, I did. But they still didn't appreciate it." The maid said. "I just hope they become enemies for us too."

"I wouldn't worry about it." Rumiko said and then walked off leaving the maid to ponder her thought.

-- Later that night

"Rika get out here now!" Rumiko yelled against the door. Her daughter had refused to the maid, nuns, and her own father to come out.

"I am not going to the ball!" Rika screamed. She laid down on her bed and started screaming into her pillow throwing a slight fit.

"Don't make me get the guards!" Rumiko threatened but still the 7 year old girl refused to come out.

--

"Now arriving, Prince Henry Wong of the West Kingdom!" One of the guards called out.

"Nice to see Prince Henry, how is everything?" Sister Rose greeted.

"Good." He smiled and Sister rose bowed. The blue haired boy walked by and mingled with the other guests.

"Hello young lady, what may your name be?" The guard asked. She was defiantly a peasant, but she wore all-black, she had golden hair and pale blue eyes. Her hair tied up with black ribbon.

"McCoy, Alice." She replied coldly. So cold for such a young girl. She reminded him of a blond Rika.

She walked right by Sister Rose not even acknowledging her.

"Well she's very nice." Sister Rose grunted rudely. The guard chuckled a bit.

"She reminds me of Princess Rika." The laughed, Sister Rose slapped him.

"You had better not say that around her parents." Sister Rose gave an icy-glare. The guard straightened up.

--

"Why did you drag us down here?" Toyo complained.

"It's what Ayashi saw, the shadows will be here." Stargazer said. She looked around and watched all the young children about 7 and 8.

"You know I'm right here." Ayashi sighed. Stargazer looked at him and smiled.

"Well you're so quiet sometimes I just forget you're here."

The white haired elf sighed. "I saw it but it doesn't mean it's tonight."

"I don't care, we will go to all the parties until they show their ugly faces." Stargazer said.

"I hate it when she gets like this." Toyo sighed. Ayashi just smiled and closed his eyes.

--

Once everyone arrived they let the kids start eating because Princess Rika was still being rather annoying and didn't want to cooperate. Rumiko finally was able to get into the young princess' room and had a good talking to with her. Rika was frustrated and threw a fit, but after a little while her mother finally got her in a dress and forced her to go to the party.

"Now introducing Princess Rika Nonaka of the East Kingdom!" One guard shouted as everyone looked at the giant doors leading into the ball room. All the kids ages 7-8, nuns, and guards had their eyes on the doors.

"Where is she?" The guard quietly whispered.

"She's here now open the doors." Whispered a voice from behind the door.

"Ok once again, now introducing Princess Rika Nonaka of the East Kingdom!" He called for the last time.

The doors opened and there stood Rika. In a white gown wearing the finest crown that was made for her mother, her short orange hair brushed against her shoulders. She tried to smiled but just couldn't. Her mother was downstairs standing next to her husband, she noticed the look on Rika's face.

"I think she's scared." Rumiko whispered to her husband. He didn't say anything just continued to stare at his daughter.

Rika walked over to the right staircase and began to walk down slowly as all the young kids began to applaud. I just want this night to be over! Rika kept telling herself. She finally made her way down the sparkling white stairs. She stepped onto the finely polished wooden floor, soft music began to play. Strings, violins and violas played out while the bass and the cello backed out, still playing but quietly. The kids partnered up and began dancing. Rika stood by the stairs she didn't want to participate.

Then she saw a black haired boy, a very familiar boy. He walked over to her in the finest prince outfit for a young child.

"My father says that I must dance with you." He said. So sure of himself, like he was the ruler of the world.

"Look, Kouta, I don't want to dance at all. And I don't see why are parents partner us up. I don't like you, Kouta." Rika stated, so firm with no fault in her words. Smooth like a bird whistling in the morning. He looked sad he liked her, but like her he didn't understand why they were always together. He didn't like it either. In fact Kouta wasn't aloud to even be friends with another girl.

"I understand." He smiled and walked off.

She watched him walk away and then saw Stargazer and was about ready to head over to her when Mint got in her face.

"Don't, Princess." Mint said sternly. "Stargazer is not supposed to be here remember, do not let her be found. Stay away."

"Why am I not aloud to do things other kids are, Mint?" Rika asked as she sat on the first step.

"You are royalty." Mint smiled. Rika looked away and sighed.

"Does it matter, I have no fun here. And when I see them I see joy, and happiness." Rika sighed.

"Go talk to a peasant, become friends with one." Mint smiled. Rika looked up at her and smiled. She stood up and made to fists with her hands and smiled brighter.

"You're right, Mint." Rika smiled.

"Well go on then, this your night." Mint smiled back.

Rika walked into the crowd and came upon a brown haired, girl who was having the time of her life.

"Why hello, Princess." She smiled and bowed.

"Um…don't call me 'princess' I hate that." Rika stated looking away.

"Oh really? But you are a princess." She stated. Her partner a brown haired boy stopped and looked at Rika.

"I may be a princess but doesn't mean I liked being called that." Rika stated. "Call me Rika." She demanded.

"Ok Rika!" She smiled. "I am Katou, Jeri and this is my best friend Matsuki, Takato."

"Nice to meet you both." Rika bowed, curtsying wasn't her thing. "I'm gonna go outside."

"Well see you later then." Takato smiled.

"Yes, goodbye Rika!" Jeri waved.

Rika left the crowed of people and headed to one of the passageways by the stairs, she came upon a door when something stopped her, in the dark.

"Princess, don't go outside." It said.

"I want to go outside." Rika demanded.

"Well I guess I can't go against your orders." It smiled and let the young princess by. As she closed the door another came over and slapped the first.

"Mia, you're supposed to watch her!" Mary yelled.

"Oh but she just wants to have fun." Mia smiled. "Plus it's Stargazer's job to watch her."

"Who's?" Mary asked.

"Uh…no one." Mia smiled and then ran off.

"MIA!" Mary yelled then chased after her.

--

Rika walked along the rock pathway out into the garden. She passed a fountain by the way spraying water and with the slight bit of wind blew some of it at her. She liked the feel of the wind and water against her skin. She walked over to the outdoor balcony that marked the edge of the hill. She sat down on the cold cement seat and stared into the vast gardens below.

The slight breeze picked up her hair, making it float with the wave lengths of the wind.

"What's a princess doing out here?" A boy asked. Rika turned around to see a blue-eyed boy, with messed up brown hair that swayed in the wind. He could be no more then 8. He just stood there.

"Getting away." She said. He walked closer and held out his hand.

"Why don't you come back in." He smiled, his smile so kind. The kind that could make you forget all your worries.

"I don't want to." She glared.

"Why not?" He wondered.

"Why do you care?" Rika wondered. She had never met this boy before in her life and he acted like he had know her all of his life.

"Just curious." He smiled and then walked over and sat down next to her. "My name is Akiyama, Ryo."

"That's nice." She looked away. He grabbed her hand and stood up.

"Today is supposed to be fun ok?" Ryo smiled a reassuring smile. "Now lets go in."

He keep a hold of her hand and walked with her closely following. When they finally walked in the orchestra was playing 'An Irish Party in 3rd Class' (Yes from the Titanic).

"Would you like to dance?" He wondered. She gave him a frown and shook her head.

"No!" She stated.

"Come on." He smiled and pulled her onto the dance floor and began dancing.

"Stop, please." She called out.

--

Sister Mia stopped running forcing Sister Mary to run right into her.

"Oww, Mia what was that for?" Mary asked while rubbing her head. Mia didn't respond she just kept twitching her ears.

"Their back." Mia called.

An explosion was heard sending a huge ball of light to come close to them, also knocking them over. There stood the dark creature that Mia tried to destroy 7 years ago.

"I'm back for my revenge, elf." It hissed. It grabbed Mia by the shirt and stared her straight in the eyes.

"Mary, go get help and warn the King and Queen." Mia shouted. Mary sat there scared out of her mind staring at the creature holding her best friend. "Mary go now!"

Mary got up and started to run when the creature made a stone wall appear in front of Mary.

"You're staying right here." It laughed.

Ayashi, warn the King and Queen to evacuate everyone, hurry! Mia shouted in her head.

--

Ayashi's eyes opened wide. He stood up and looked at Stargazer who had fallen asleep and Toyo who was bored out of his mind.

"Their here." Ayashi said.

Toyo shot up and shook Stargazer and told her. They ran over to the King and Queen and explained their story but Queen Rumiko remembered Stargazer and had them sent to the dungeon not believing a word they said. After the 3 were sent to the prison and went upstairs to make sure no kids were wondering around the castle.

"I can't believe those elves would show their faces here again." Rumiko stated angered by their disobedience.

"They will be taken care of, Rumiko." The King said. She nodded her head and walked into one of the rooms and the King in another.

"Hello, Kingy." A creature hissed. The King looked at the creature and as he was about to leave the creature jumped out of the window cell and attacked. A blood-curdling scream was heard and then ended quick with a loud thump.

Rumiko ran out of the room she was in and went into to one where she last saw her husband go in. She slammed the door open just to find the corpse of her husband with blood spatter on the doors and a puddle around the body. She screamed and cried.

* * *

Whitezetsu: Hiya peeps how was chap 2, i need to know these things ya know? So like nothing going on here. Though i have been weird for the last 3 days. ...yeah so um if ya hav aim i lyk to hear from ya peeps mines WhitEZetsU YoukI

well C'ya in chap 3 bye! R&R

Dolce Saito- Hi again how are you haven't seen ya in a while.


	3. The Distant Princess

Disclaimer: Whitezetsu does not own Digimon or any of it's character though she wishes dearly that she did. She does however own the plot to this story, Sakura, Sister Mia, Stargazer, Ayashi, Toyo, the 4 pixies, and Kouta.

* * *

The Distant Princess

"Please stop!" Rika cried out when out of no where the doors from upstairs burst open and out shot one creature dressed in all black, everyone ducked. When the creature's wings appeared and then the creature disappeared.

Just when they thought it was over more creatures jumped out letting out a fowl banshee scream. Everyone continued to stay down, but not sister Mia. Her piercing blue eyes stared at the creature as they looked at her.

She couldn't use her power it would hurt everyone in the room. She studied them carefully. Then they disappeared. Everyone stood up and looked around fear in almost everyone's eyes.

Rika looked around the boy she had been dancing with was gone.

"Where is the queen?" whispered Sister Rose.

"She went upstairs." The guard whispered back.

"Oh dear no!" She called out and ran for the stairs. "Mia watch the princess!"

Mia nodded her head and grabbed Princess Rika by the hand and pulled her along. (Hehe um FYI um Sister Mia ran out of the room after the creatures made their escape.)

"Mia what's going on?" Rika asked a little scared. It's not everyday you see weird creatures come out of no where, and a kid just completely disappear.

"I don't really know." Mia said, her words were not helpful but what could she say? "All I know is that first creature was a Nyearth."

"Nyearth?" Rika wondered following the elf down deep in the castle. Down stone stairs, spiraling down into the dungeon.

"Creatures that tried to take over the earth many years ago, but were sealed in the shadows by Amira's. But in that war the Nyearth sealed them away into oblivion. The Nyearth's must have found a way to break free." Mia said not trying to trouble the young princess but it's what happened.

"Can't you just destroy them, like I heard you did for Sister Mary?" Rika asked. Mia shook her head no as they approached a large wooden door with 2 torches next to it.

"No, I tried 7 years ago. But they are too powerful, only an Amira can destroy them." Mia said opening the door. She pulled the Princess inside and shut it quietly. She grabbed the keys and walked over to one of the jail cells.

--

"Queen Rumiko where are you?" Sister Rose asked. She was worried and why wouldn't she be? Who knew if the Queen was still alive.

She saw that one of the doors was open and that a cold draft was coming in through it. She slowly approached the room. It was dark but she could clearly see the curtains swaying in the window. She pushed the door open wider and noticed some dark spots on the floor. It was much too dark to be able to tell what the spots were. She looked in further and saw a body on the floor and one near it. Quiet sobs came from the room as Sister Rose approached the 2 figures.

"Milady are you alright?" She asked. But no response. She walked closer and went to lay her hand on the queen when she flinched.

"He's…" She sobbed, it was all she could do. Sister Rose bent down and Rumiko hugged her tightly. "Why? Why did he have to go?" She cried sobbing onto Sister Rose's dress.

"I cannot answer that?" She sighed. She looked at the body, his face was pale. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Rumiko.

"Why are they after us?" Rumiko asked still sobbing.

"I do not know." She sighed once again. So many questions needed answers.

--

"Alright I know you guys know what is going on!" Mia shouted rudely at the 3 figures. One went over to the bars.

"Couldn't you just let us out?" It whimpered.

Mia sighed, did they really think she would do that?

"Look Stargazer I came here for answers!" Mia growled.

"Then why do you have the keys?" She asked. Mia hid them behind her back and smiled.

"To toy with you." She smirked.

"What do you want to know?" Ayashi asked. Mia smiled and Rika walked over to her side.

"I want to know why the Nyearths are attacking the castle." Mia stated, she was very demanding.

The flames swayed in the slight breeze and water droplets could be heard throughout the dungeon. Everything living was quiet. Ayashi thought about it, but what could he say?

"Well?" Mia shouted angered. Ayashi still remained silent. "HELLO!"

"Well, ah I remember. It was 8 years ago. When the Nyearths first broke free. The humans went to fight them. And the King killed the head Nyearth's wife. She had just given birth to their son. They must have come back to seek revenge on the King." Ayashi stated.

"Does that mean if they kill my father, they'll leave us alone?" Rika asked. So young she didn't understand much. But she loved her father, if he died who could she love? She wasn't that fond of her mother. Elves had always been her best friends.

"Well yes and no." Ayashi said sadly. "They might kill the king and then decided that they don't want any of his family to live and come after you and your mother." Ayashi pointed to the young girl.

--

From that day forward Queen Rumiko was too depressed, Rika had found out the news and became cold and distant to her mother. Rumiko locked herself in her room and only came out when it was most necessary. Seiko had come in to rule until Rika was old enough because Rumiko had given up trying to be queen. Things were going so well. In 7 years not one appearance of the Nyearth. They finally believed that they were gone. But where they?

-- 7 years later (I gotta stop doing every 7 years)

"Princess your breakfast is ready." Sister Chloe called, she knocked on the door. But there was no response. "Princess Rika?" She pushed the door open to find that the princess was gone and that she had left through her window. Chloe dropped the tray smashing everything on it and ran out of the room.

--

"Hello Princess Rika!" The stable girl greeted. She was the same age as Rika. She had long brown hair with brown eyes to match it.

"Sakura I told you to stop calling me Princess!" Rika growled. Sakura walked over to one of the stales with a black stallion in it. She bowed.

"I am sorry, Rika." Sakura said still smiling. She opened the wooded gate and placed the reins on the horse and smiled.

Rika went over and grabbed her favorite saddle. She walked over to the horse and placed it on him.

"I will be taking Blazer again today. Do not tell anyone that I have left." Rika demanded strictly like always. She tossed a golden coin to Sakura. And then rode off on the horse. Sakura ran out of the stable and waved goodbye to the Princess until she was out of sight.

She walked into the barn and closed the stable door just as Sister Lily ran in.

"Have you seen the Princess?" She asked. Sakura shook her head no and then Sister Lily ran off.

--

"No one can find her." Sister Mary said sadly. Sister Rose just got angry.

"She's always running off. I don't understand what her problem is." Sister Rose growled angrily.

"She's just a child let her have some fun!" Sister Mia smiled sitting in one of the finest chairs in the hall.

"She's 14 she should at least be doing princess things not boy things!" Sister Rose growled.

"You just need to live a little." Mia smiled. Sister Rose walked over to her and punched her in the head.

"Don't you ever say things like that!" Sister Rose yelled.

"Oww. FINE!" Mia shouted in pain. "Grouch."

"I heard that!" Sister Rose yelled. (Haha a little Sister Kate and Sister Rosette thing there!)

--

The horse ran into the woods staying on the path and just kept running when a voice called out and the horse stopped.

"Wow you're not a real trusting person are you?" A boy asked. Rika looked at him slyly he looked so familiar but she couldn't place him.

"Why do you say that?" She wondered. He jumped out of the tree and walked towards her and petted the horse.

"Well you do have a bow strapped to your back." He pointed out. Her eyes met his.

"Oh, good you know what it is. I thought I would have to tell you." She said sarcastically.

"You know you're not real nice." He said.

"I know!" She smirked and then made the horse leave him behind in the woods.

As she rode on she thought about the boy and how familiar he looked. She then forgot about where she was going and lead the horse to a halt. The horse neighed. Rika looked around and noticed she was near a small cottage. It was made from wood and straw. Houses you would see in a story. But this was real it had a stone path and was surrounded by a white fence. She jumped off the horse and walked towards the house.

"Can I help you?" Called a voice from around the side of the house. Rika opened the gate and walked over to where the voice called from.

There was a blond haired girl wearing all black.

"Um yes actually. Do you know how to get to the North Kingdom?" Rika asked. The girl looked up at her. Her pale blue eyes stared coldly at Rika.

"It's a three day trip from here." She said standing up. "Why would you like to go there?"

"Does it matter?" Rika asked. The girl looked at her.

"Well I guess it is none of my business." She said. "I will take you there."

Rika looked at her she could be no older then herself. How would she know how to get there? But what did Rika know. She had lived in a Kingdom all her life.

"Alright then." Rika said looking back at her horse who was grazing in the finely cut grass. (Hmm I want to know how they cut their grass in the 1400's)

"Well then guess I better get ready." She said and walked passed Rika but then stopped. "I'm McCoy, Alice, you?"

Rika stood there and thought about it. She would have to think quick or Alice would think that something was up. Rika didn't know if she should give away her name. If she did then Alice would probably know who she was.

"My name is Makino, Rika." She said, changing her last name but keeping the first. Alice looked at her like she was crazy, lying.

"Can you take out my horse?" Alice asked changing the look on her face and in her eyes. Rika nodded her head and went into the back yard as the girl went into her house.

Rika opened the gate slowly walking over to the brown horse. She grabbed the black reins and black saddle. Just from what the girl wore, Rika figured she would be happier with these. She grabbed the reins and pulled the horse outside. Inhaling a deep breath of the fresh air Rika sighed. She would miss her family. But this was for the best.

She walked the horse out to the front when something caught her eyes. She turned her head quickly, jolting it to her side when she saw that boy standing next to her horse. He looked different though. Not like he was another person but he was wearing something different.

"Sheesh, it took me a while to catch up to you, ya know?" He smiled once again petting her horse.

"No, I don't." She stated firmly leading the horse out of the McCoy yard. The boy stared at the horse she was now walking with.

"Changing horses so you will be harder to find?" He asked. Rika sighed and looked at him. He stood a little taller then her. He was older she could tell.

"Why are you so interested about knowing me?" She asked. She stared him in the eye. He thought about it, even rubbed the back of his neck.

"Now why do you think I'm interested in knowing about you?" He wondered. She looked at him shocked.

"Grr, you're so annoying you know that?" Rika yelled and looked at the door where there stood a girl dressed in all-black with golden hair.

"Who's this Rika?" Alice asked walking closer to the two. The boy's eyes widened, he knew.

"A stalker." Rika pointed bluntly. The boy fell- anime style.

"What makes you think I'm a stalker?" He asked.

"You've been following me around!" Rika yelled. Then everything went silent. They all just stared at each other.

The birds sung a playful tune and chased each other around in the sky. Rika rolled her eyes.

"Well then who are you?" Alice asked rudely, coldly. Like Rika would if she had felt like talking.

"Akiyama, Ryo." He smiled. Rika looked at him. The boy from her past?

_Rika walked along the rock pathway out into the garden. She passed a fountain by the way spraying water and with the slight bit of wind blew some of it at her. She liked the feel of the wind and water against her skin. She walked over to the outdoor balcony that marked the edge of the hill. She sat down on the cold cement seat and stared into the vast gardens below._

_The slight breeze picked up her hair, making it float with the wave lengths of the wind._

_"What's a princess doing out here?" A boy asked. Rika turned around to see a blue-eyed boy, with messed up brown hair that swayed in the wind. He could be no more then 8. He just stood there._

_"Getting away." She said. He walked closer and held out his hand._

_"Why don't you come back in." He smiled, his smile so kind. The kind that could make you forget all your worries._

_"I don't want to." She glared._

_"Why not?" He wondered._

_"Why do you care?" Rika wondered. She had never met this boy before in her life and he acted like he had know her all of his life._

_"Just curious." He smiled and then walked over and sat down next to her. "My name is Akiyama, Ryo."_

_"That's nice." She looked away. He grabbed her hand and stood up._

_"Today is supposed to be fun ok?" Ryo smiled a reassuring smile. "Now lets go in."_

"You're the jerk that disappeared that one night!" Rika yelled now furious with the boy that ditched her so long ago.

"Oh, boy." He sighed. Alice interfered though. Rika looked like she was about to pound him.

"Well I don't know what's going on here, but let's go." Alice said, she walked over to her horse and got on it.

"Well where are we going?" Ryo asked slyly. Rika looked at him and shot him an icy glare.

"You're not going anywhere. We are though. And we as in me and Alice." Rika said getting on her horse. Ryo smiled he liked getting on Rika's nerves already. So he thought of something.

"I do know who you are, remember?" Ryo smirked. "I'm not sure if you told her, but I can spread it around." Rika glared at him like 'if you say anything I will personally kill you'.

"Ugh…fine." Rika sighed. "But you're not riding with me."

"I'll walk." He said.

"Can we go now?" Alice asked turning her horsed in the direction they would need to go in.

"Sure." Ryo smiled.

--

"You know the mission don't blow it." Something hissed.

"I know, and I wont."

* * *

Whitezetsu: Ohh so now the plot thickens yup. What's the mission and who's mission is it? Why did Ryo disappear 7 years ago? And why is Rika going to the North Kingdom? Well you'll have to read chap 4 to find out.

Sorry this chap was so short i mean really but i didnt have alot of time to write it but i also wanted to build some suspence ya know.

Well thanks to all the people who reviewed.

AzNAnGel07- thanks i really don't like Rumiko either so i try to keep her out as much as possible. C'ya

GTKari-123- Yeah it wasn't meant to seem close to Thorns but it happened that way but things will change i assure you.

JyouraKoumi- Thanks.

Dolce Saito- Penguin Ring awesome! I've been weird lately i keep like drawing penguins its so funny. Yeah the Pixies rock well C'ya


	4. Journey to Middle Kingdom

Discliamer: Whitezetsu does not own digimon, but she does wish that they would add penguin Digimon in the series. She does however own the plot and Sakura, Sister Mia, Stargazer, Toyo, Ayashi, the 4 pixies, and Kouta.

* * *

Journey to Middle Kingdom

The sky grew dark and for once in about 40 years the stars shown in the sky. It was a rather cold night not that cold but cold enough. They stopped to make camp. Ryo sat on one side of the fire while the 2 girls sat next to each other on the other side.

"This is the first time I've ever seen the stars." Alice smiled, she looked so nice with that smile. She rarely ever smiled.

"I wouldn't know." Rika sighed burring her head in her arms.

Ryo sat there leaned against a tree staring at the stars. He smiled, the stars looked beautiful.

"Really why not?" Alice asked.

"I've been cooped up, for the most part." Rika smiled at the girl. "I may get to see the sky once every year if that."

Alice stared at her funny. What kind of person would be cooped up so they couldn't see the sky? Her parents had to have been weird. Alice looked over and pulled her sword over to her. It was a weird story how she had gotten it. Her parents told her the day she was born, the lady of the woods came and said that she would need this sword one day. Ever since then Alice was always found with it. It was like it was a part of her.

They were quiet for a while, everything could be heard, the rustling of the leaves. The calm wind whistling in the night, the crackling of the fire. Rika shot a quick glimpse at Ryo and thought about how he vanished so long ago.

"Hey Pretty Boy!" Rika called angrily.

"I do have a name you know." Ryo stated still looking at the sky.

"I don't care!" She yelled. He looked at her and sighed.

"You're very rude you know." He said. "But what is it that you want to know?"

Rika shot him an icy glare, she stared at him and he just blew her off. She sighed.

"What do you know about Nyearths?" She asked calmly. Ryo's eyes widened.

"I know they live in the Middle Kingdom." He said. "They also control the shadow creatures."

"How did they break free?" Rika asked. She was very curious, a little too curious Ryo thought.

"Why do you want to know?" He wondered.

"A Nyearth killed my father, and tried to kill me when I was younger." Rika said, she pictured that moment she was only one but she heard the stories she knew.

_"Let's go, the princess needs her rest." Sister Rose smiled, starting to walk towards the door when a creature burst in, its orbs glowing the brightest red you could ever think of. It was dressed like a ninja, all you could see was it's piercing red eyes._

_"Hand over the princess!" It hissed coldly, no remorse in its voice._

_"Pixie Bomb!" The four pixies cried out throwing a lot of magic at the creature burning its face. It screamed out in pain. Grabbing a hold of its face, it gave an evil smirk._

_"I will be back for her, and when I am you will all die!" It laughed evilly showing off its great black wings then disappeared._

"So you want revenge?" Ryo asked sitting up straight now. Rika nodded, she didn't feel like talking about it. "Well we are closer to your revenge then you think."

Rika shot up, "What do you mean?"

"Well this path leads to the Middle Kingdom." Ryo stated leaning back against the tree. Alice looked at Rika.

"It's true, I take this way a lot, it's way quicker." Alice stated. She pulled out her sword and started to polish it. Rika looked down at the sword it had an inscription like hers. "It says 'Brave and Ruthless'."

It was like Rika's though hers said 'Strong and Brave', was this a sign?

"Well we had better get some sleep." Ryo said, rolling over.

--

Deep in the woods dark figures gathered drawing ever closer to the light. Hoping from tree limb to tree limb.

--

They all slept soundly, peacefully. Without a care, they were very tired. 3 stranger met and began on this long journey to the North Kingdom. Going through the Middle Kingdom would be the least smart thing to do.

Alice rolled over, she woke up to the sound of the woods creaking, louder than she was used to. She lay down, pretending to sleep. She heard silent thumps on the ground. Next to Ryo, she shot up…nothing.

She lay back down on the cold ground, now was troubled by the sound. Was her mind playing tricks on her? Now she knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep until she figured out what this noise was.

The horses whinnied in their sleep. Bothering Alice, she was determined. She silently laid there listening very carefully to all the sounds around. But all still the same, the creaking of the trees was quieter, much quieter. It bothered her. Things were too quiet. She sat up and noticed Ryo was gone. Was he the noise she heard? It would explain why it was close to Ryo. She pulled out her sword and began to walk to where Ryo once was.

"Ryo." She whispered. "Where are you?"

She held her sword firmly in her right hand. She looked around the tree, still no sign of the 15 year old boy. She heard a crackle in the woods and shot around, swung her sword. She dropped it when she realized she hit something. She bent down.

"I'm so sorry, Ryo." She whimpered, it wasn't like her to be this way. "You scared me you jerk!" She yelled waking Rika up.

"Well I didn't mean too." Ryo said holding his shoulder with his left hand. She had cut into his shoulder pretty deep.

Rika got up and walked over to the 2. "So this is what happens when I leave you two alone." She smiled. Alice just gave her an evil look. Rika looked down and noticed how badly Ryo's arm was bleeding. She pulled out a white clothe and went to place it on Ryo when he batted her hand away.

"Don't it wont work." Ryo stated. Rika looked at him funny. She had learned from the nuns, how to medicate a wound.

"Why not? It will stop the bleeding." Rika said, very persistently.

"It's better to let it bleed." Ryo said looking away.

"Are you stupid? You could die from a cut like that." Rika said. Alice looked at her, she then cleaned her sword.

"Rika, if he wants to die let him." Alice stated placing her sword back in its sheath.

"Just let me fix it!" Rika yelled, Ryo looked her straight in the eyes. His deep blue cerulean eyes stared angrily.

"You can't!" Ryo shouted.

"And why is that?" Rika asked rudely. He looked away still holding his cut.

"You wouldn't understand." He said quietly. She grabbed his hand and pulled it off the wound. She didn't know why but she just felt like placing her hand on it. So she did. "Rika! Don't you understand no medicine can heal me!" He yelled, Rika removed her hand. The cut was gone.

Ryo looked at her, her eyes just grew huge and she looked at her hand. No blood. Alice dropped her sword. And looked at Rika and then where Ryo's cut was.

"What's going on here?" Alice asked, Rika looked at Ryo and him at her, then they looked at Alice.

"I guess I have healing powers." Rika said weirdly. Ryo nodded. This was all very weird to him, nothing ever before was able to heal him, elves couldn't, medicine couldn't, but Rika could.

--

"Did you see that?" A creature hissed. The other slapped the first.

"Of course you imbecile!" The other growled. "The princess healed the unhealable boy."

"The master will be pleased to hear this." The first hissed joyfully. They watched them from the woods and then disappeared.

--

"Ok I think we need some rest." Alice said tiredly. Tonight was rather weird.

"Uh, yeah." Ryo said, and Rika nodded. Alice and Rika walked over to their beds and lay down.

--

"They are headed right here." A creature hissed.

"Yes." Another hissed.

"Good, good." The master laughed. He entwined his fingers together and gave and evil smile. "The East Kingdom's King is gone, the Queen is out of the picture, and the Princess is on her way here."

"The Princess has some healing power." The second hissed. This made his master smiled even brighter.

"This is good news." He laughed.

"She is also with a peasant and Ryo." The first said.

"Good then everything is going as planned." He laughed a very evil laugh that echoed in the dark through the cold stone castle.

--

The sun and just rose in the sky, and the birds had just started singing their lovely tune, waking the 3.

"If we leave now, we will make it in Middle Kingdom by noon." Alice said packing her stuff up. Rika rolled up her bedding and placed it in a sack on her horse.

"Here!" Ryo said as he tossed the girls an apple. "It's not much but it's food."

Rika got on her horse and thought about last night how she found out she had healing powers it was weird. She looked over and noticed Ryo was staring at her, he turned his head quickly when she looked at him.

"You're staring at me!" Rika growled. He looked back at her.

"Am not!" He yelled back at her.

"I think I know when someone was looking at me!" She hollered. He shrugged.

"You probably do, Pumpkin." He smirked. "But I wasn't looking at you."

"Pumpkin!" She glared at him.

Alice sighed deeply and got on her horse. "Come on you two, let's go already!"

"Come on Blazer!" Rika said as she and her horse walked past Alice and Ryo. Alice looked down at Ryo.

"You sure you want to walk?" She wondered. He looked at her and gave her his trademark smirk.

"Yeah, I'm good." He smiled. He started walking towards Rika who stopped at the curve of the path. Alice watched the 2 and smiled to herself, her horse cantered over to Rika and Ryo.

"Well let's find someplace to bathe, I feel like dirt." Alice stated, looking at Rika who smiled.

"Well you two know this land better then me." She stated.

"Good point." Alice smiled, she looked back noticing Ryo was staring off into space. She leaned over to Rika. "How long have you known him?"

"I met him when I was 7." Rika said. "But then he disappeared, and I never saw him again until yesterday."

"How very strange." Alice said. "It's funny how he calls you Pumpkin."

"Don't start, Alice." Rika stated rolling her eyes. "And how is that funny?"

"Hmm you said you met him once when you were 7 and now he's calling you Pumpkin that's a little funny I guess." Alice said thinking about it then thought how unfunny it was. "Yeah never mind."

Ryo looked around and started to walk slower, as if he knew what was coming up and didn't want to go. Rika looked back and noticed that Ryo was further behind then from where he was before.

"Hey Pretty Boy! You coming or what?" Rika yelled. Ryo snapped back and looked at them. He sighed.

"Yeah I'm coming." He said and caught back up to them.

Alice looked up at the sky the sun almost reached its peak which meant high noon was coming. She looked over at Rika who was having a hard time staying awake.

"We're almost to Middle Kingdom, I wouldn't expect a welcome wagon just so you know." Alice stated reaching for her sword. "I hope you know how to use that bow."

"Yeah I do." Rika said grabbing her arrows.

"What about you Ryo?" Alice asked. She knew he had no weapons on him.

"I'm not going to worry about myself." Ryo said looking at the trees they passed. "They don't bother me."

"Ok…" Alice said suspiciously.

"So anyway why are we going to North Kingdom?" Ryo asked.

"Well one is to go to the Land of the Penguins which is a few miles away from the North Kingdom and I need to talk to Prince Kouta." Rika said sternly, she had a job to do and she would get it done.

Alice stopped her horse and so did Rika, they were in front of a vast swamp that looked like it went on forever in all directions.

"This swamp surrounds the whole Middle Kingdom, it is 200 miles wide and 14,000 miles long." Ryo said, he changed somehow.

"So how do we cross it?" Rika asked, she looked both ways she didn't see a boat of anything.

"We don't, this swamp is here to keep people out of the Middle Kingdom." Alice said. "We go around and hope we go unnoticed."

"Going through would be quicker then going around, if we go through we should in North Kingdom by tomorrow morning. That's if we don't stop." Ryo said slyly.

"That would kill us!" Alice shouted at him. "The creatures of the shadows would feed on our flesh and if we were to come across a Nyearth we'd be dead quicker then you can say one."

Rika stared at the swamp, she noticed most of it was covered in a thick fog. Which gave her an idea.

"There is a thick fog throughout the land no doubt, if we go through it will be hard for them to see us." Rika said.

"Oh so now you're agreeing with him!" Alice shouted. "What do you want the quick way or the safe way?"

"I just want to get to the North Kingdom!" Rika yelled. Alice and Rika shot each other evil glares, Ryo just stood there and watched.

"Fine, you go with Ryo through the Middle Kingdom, and I'll go around. If you are not there when I get there, I'll know you didn't make it." Alice said and directed her horse to the path.

"Alice…" Rika said softly.

"Just take care of yourself, and remember nothing in the Middle Kingdom can be trusted." Alice said. "Got it?"

"Yeah." Rika said.

"See you in about a day or so." Alice said and then road off.

Rika turned back to Ryo and he looked at her.

"Lead on." She said, he walked over and grabbed the horse's reins and pulled it along.

"There's a small raft about a mile down. We'll use it to get in." Ryo smiled walking along the grass. "I'll keep a hold of the reins so I don't lose you."

"Whatever." Rika said and looked in the direction Alice headed in. She wondered if she would ever see her again.

--

"I believe she has really left us this time." Sister Rose said sadly.

"Or she's going to the North Kingdom to break the engagement." Mia said sitting in the wooden chair in the kitchen. She sipped her tea and thought about it.

"Now why would she be so foolish to try that?" Rose shouted angrily. She paced back and forth.

"Well you've heard her say it herself, she doesn't like the boy." Mia smiled placing her cup back in the fine saucer.

"Yes, but going alone! It's suicide!" Rose slammed her fist down on the wooden table making it creak. "Mia you have good connections with the elves can't you get someone to follow her?"

The blue haired elf looked up at her, her piercing blue eyes stared at the old lady. "I could, but if she took the shortcut nothing can save her."

"Shortcut?" Rosa asked.

"There is a shortcut through the Middle Kingdom, one goes around and it take 3 days but one goes through and takes a little more then 2 days." Mia said placing her drink on the counter. "If she took the 2 day one she's pretty much a goner."

Sister Rose sighed deeply. "So we have to trust the Princess on this one huh?"

Mia nodded and took a sip of her tea.

--

Ryo helped Rika to get off her horse and led her onto the raft, then pulled her horse on with him. He grabbed a tall stick hidden in the tall grass.

"It should only take about 2 hours to cross." He said squatting, placing his hand down on the raft. A black aura came out of it and then he stood up.

"2 hours? That's impossible to cross this swamp in 2 hours!" She proclaimed. Ryo smiled.

"Just believe."

"I have a feeling I should punch you right now." Rika stated, but Ryo just continued to smile.

"Don't worry, Pumpkin we'll be there sooner than you think." He said. The raft drifted into the fog until they were no longer seen.

--

"That Ryo kid gives me the creeps." Alice said while riding her horse. "I mean last night, I know someone was there. And it wasn't Ryo." Alice looked up at the sky and at the trees. She just kept thinking about how weird last night was. "He knows this land a little too well."

Her horse neighed and just kept walking, it was tired and so was she. She needed more sleep last night. But she didn't get it.

"Maybe he works for the Nyearths or something." Alice stated worried. "I hope Rika can handle herself."

* * *

Whitezetsu: Haha more suspence. Well I've been rather sore lately indoor track started wednesday but i was unable to go. And so i went on thursday and was in pain and the Friday more pain i got saturday off though YaY ;) and then let's see i feel better today cept theres pain running down my right leg nad i kept hitting it with logs by accident and the i twisted my left ankle ouch :( and then i got my leg stabbed by a log.

So yeah that has nothing to do with this story - -;; but ok heres some info: Under Destruction of Hope (AKA this story) will ONLY be updated on weekends and By Your Side will ONLY be updated during the week and when i get a chance during the week and once By Your Side is finished i will continue working on Digimon Makers. There now that that is done lets see. Hmm...

Well C'ya in chap 5

JyouraKoumi- So what's new with you?


	5. Entering Middle Kingdom

Diclaimer: Whitezetsu does not own Digimon nor does she own the little voices in her head telling her to run into a brick wall. She does however own the plot, Stargazer, Toyo, Ayashi, Sister Mia, Sakura, Prince Kouta, and the 4 pixies.

* * *

Chapter 5

Entering Middle Kingdom

Rika sat on the wooden raft bored to death, she kept looking back to see if her horse was still there. And it was. She thought this was rather weird. Wouldn't her horse leave after it got bored? She stuck her legs in to the cold clammy water. Ryo just continued to row.

"We should be there in about an hour." Ryo smiled like he didn't care about the dangers ahead. Rika looked down into the water, she looked at her reflection. She noticed how much she looked like her mother even though she didn't want to admit it.

"I still don't see how we can cross 200 miles of water in 2 hours!" Rika mumbled under her breath.

Ryo just smiled, that was all he was doing. He didn't seem very serious about going to Middle Kingdom, like most people would be.

"Oh that whole fog thing. I wouldn't worry about it." He said looking forward, never looking back. "It's about a mile thick of fog but then it's all cleared out. The people there are rather friendly."

Rika looked at him puzzled. People? In the Middle Kingdom? All she had only ever heard was that there were Nyearths and Shadow creatures there, never humans.

"What do you mean people?" She asked slyly, suspiciously.

"Well everyone there are rather friendly, they look like humans though they may be Nyearths and Shadow creatures," He said still looking forward. "Being under the influence of the evil Master, they are evil but it is all they know."

"How do you know all this?" Rika asked now looking back at her reflection. Was Alice right about Ryo? Was he really someone sent to spy on them or something?

"I grew up in the Middle Kingdom." He said now looking down at her.

"So you're one of them?" Rika asked quietly, she was now scared.

"I left for good reasons, Princess." He smiled reassuringly. "It is nothing to worry about."

"So what are you then? A Nyearth or a shadow creature?" Rika wondered now wishing she went with Alice.

"Why do you fear me?" He asked. He seemed so nice, not like someone who couldn't be trusted. But they always come off as nice but never are.

"I do not fear anything, Akiyama!" She growled.

"Sometimes it is good to fear something." He said, he noticed they were getting closer to their destination. Only minutes away now.

"Just answer my question before my patients runs thin." She growled more viciously this time.

"I was adopted, I am neither. Just human like you." He smiled. Rika looked up and noticed they were only a few feet away from the land she got up and walked over to her horse.

"As long as we stay away from the southern part of Middle Kingdom, you shall not be hurt." He said calmly. He rowed the raft over to the shore line and helped Rika and Blazer off. Walked over to a part of the land and placed his hand down. Some more black aura came out and the land seemed to shrink.

Rika got on Blazer and handed Ryo the reins, he smiled and began to walk into the fog.

--

"Should we inform the Queen she is missing?" Mary asked worriedly. Mia sighed deeply and then put on a little skit.

"Yeah I can see it now." She began. "Queen Rumiko your dearest daughter, I mean your only child has run off and has been missing for 3 days and no one knows where she is. But don't worry she is heading for the North Kingdom, sadly we think she took one of the shortcuts that could kill her." Mia smiled a fake smile. "Yeah I can see her face now." She said blandly.

"Well I didn't mean we should say it like that." Mary sighed.

"It's best we let Sister Rose take care of it. We'll get in less trouble that way." Mia said. Mary looked down and then shot her head up.

"We could also have the pixies go find her." Mary shouted excitedly clasping her hands together. Mia covered her mouth with her hand.

"Leave the thinking to me ok?" Mia said sternly. "I have much more experience and I am older then you!"

Mary looked in the other direction. "You're older then everyone who is alive and that is human." She mumbled under her breath low enough so she thought Mia couldn't hear her. But Mia had excellent hearing bad news for Mary.

"I heard that!" She shouted angrily.

"Well it's true!" Mary said.

--

It was getting dark and Alice noticed from a distance between the trees a light. More then one light a whole little village 2 days from the North Kingdom. She figured this would be a good place to stay for the night. She cantered her horse over to the wooden gates and knocked on them. (Ya know like the seen from the Lord of the Rings were they had just crossed the Brandywine Bridge)

"Weary young traveler where do you come from?" He asked with a British accent.

"I come from the outskirts of the East Kingdom, I have come to seek shelter for the night." She said, she was cold. For the closer she came to the North the colder it got.

The man opened the gate and let the girl in. He handed her a black cloak to keep her warm.

"The inn is straight down, take a left, it's the second building on your left." He said firmly.

"Thank you." She said and road off into the village. The man looked both ways then went back into his little wooden house.

--

Alice had to be careful going along the roads, though it was getting dark the children were out to play. Alice had matured from most of them, but most of them had never left this town. She noticed 16 year olds tossing a pinecone to each other, playing some kind of game. The younger kids were running around playing tag. When some of them ran right in front of her. A girl about the same age as Alice stopped and looked at her.

Her hair was a chestnut brown and so were her eyes. On one side of her head her hair was held up by a ponytail a green one to be exact. She bowed politely.

"I am sorry if we got in your way, I hope you are not harmed." She smiled kindly. She looked like she always smiled. Alice stared at her with her pale blue eyes just gazing at the girl.

"No harm done!" Alice said not very cheerfully, but cheerful was just not her thing.

"Are you staying in this town for the night?" The girl wondered. Alice looked up at the sky and noticed that the stars were shining again tonight. This is weird she thought 2 nights in a row how strange.

"Yeah but just for the night, I have to leave first thing tomorrow." Alice stated looking back down at the girl who was still smiling.

"Where are you going?" She asked. "North Kingdom right? Of course you are why else would you be here?"

"Uh yeah." Alice stated looking away.

"Can I come? I rarely get out, ya know. I think the last time I left this village was when I was 7." she smiled even brighter then before. Alice looked down at her and gave her a weak smile.

"Yeah sure I guess, I mean I'm mostly out of harms way." Alice stated. "But I don't know when I'll be coming back this way if ever."

"I'll take that chance, plus I've always wanted to go around the world." She smiled.

"Uh how about I meat you here first thing in the morning. Bring a weapon with you." Alice stated then directed her horse back on coarse.

"Wait!" The girl shouted running after Alice. Alice stopped her horse.

"What?" Alice asked as she watched the girl catch her breath.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"McCoy, Alice." She said distant, cold.

The girl just continued to smile like her smile had no beginning or end. "Mine is Katou, Jeri!"

"Nice meeting you." She said and road her horse off.

--

They just got out of the fog when it started raining. Ryo pointed to the city. It was huge and beautiful, nothing like Rika expected it would be. She got off her horse and looked around.

"You blend in pretty well here." He smiled.

"Don't push it, Akiyama." Rika shot a playful glare.

"Wouldn't dare." He mumbled.

They walked over to a giant stone water fountain. It had flowers all around it. Rika was amazed at how wonderful the city looked even in the rain and darkness.

"I never pictured this place would be so beautiful." Rika said in amazement.

She was getting drenched and Ryo couldn't help but stare at her. In his mind there was nothing more beautiful then she was. He would hate for anything to happen to her, and now he was starting to regret ever bringing her here.

--

"Is that Ryo?" A boy asked. He had short blue hair and wore big circular glasses. (So what if they have glasses this is all one big fairy tale story if you ask me or at least sounds like one now all it needs is Once upon a time and they lived happily ever after)

"I believe it is!" A brown haired boy said plowing his way over the other boy. This one had tall brown hair with the eyes to match it. He had a headband around his hair because he liked it that way.

Both boys scrambled their way outside and panted then collapsed when they reached Ryo and Rika.

"Well that was interesting." Rika said sarcastically staring at the 2 boys. Ryo just shrugged and turned away from them.

"They're like this all the time." Ryo sighed.

The 2 boys popped up and jumped onto Ryo.

"Ryo, man great to see you!" The brown haired one shouted with joy.

"Yeah!" the other agreed.

Rika sat down on the water fountain, she was already wet almost soaking so it wouldn't matter much if she fell in.

"Hello Kazu, hello Kenta!" Ryo smiled. He turned back to Rika who was gazing off. "Rika, this is Kazu Shioda and the is Kenta Kitagawa. There my best buds."

Rika looked over disgusted by them. "I'm Rika."

Kazu looked at her and his eyes instantly went to hearts.

"Sheesh Ryo where did you pick her up from?" Kazu asked drooling like a baby. "She's way to good for you!"

Rika rolled her eyes and sighed in disgust.

"She's not my girlfriend she's just a friend." Ryo stated and then sighed deeply realizing what he had said.

"So that means she's free?" Kazu said joyfully. Rika walked over to him and fluttered her eyes.

"Yup that's exactly what it means!" She smiled stroking his chin, which made his collapse on the ground. Then she kicked him. "Don't ever try to hit on me!" She growled and started walking over to her horse.

"Wow she's mean." Kenta said adjusting his glasses.

"Yup!" Ryo sighed. He looked over at Rika who was stroking her horse coat with her hand. "Do you know a safe way to get to the North Kingdom undetected?" Ryo asked quietly.

"Yeah, most of the soldiers are down in the South Kingdom destroying what's left." Kenta said. "So it should be safe to go out the normal way."

"So where are we staying for the night?" Rika wondered looking back at them.

"We're staying at Kenta's house!" Ryo smiled patting Kenta on the back.

"What!" Kenta said shocked.

"Look I can't bring her to my house…" Ryo whispered into Kenta's ear. (I did the … cause I can't let you know as of now)

"Ok my house it is!" Kenta stated clasping his hands together.

"Oh joy!" Rika said rolling her eyes.

--

"Look I'm only here for one night that's all!" Alice yelled at the clerk, but he kept being as stubborn as ever. "Now this should be enough to cover one night!"

"I'm sorry lady but we hardly get any business as it is, 200þ or nothing!" He growled. (þmoney system)

"I only have 100þ." Alice yelled slamming her fist down as hard as she could.

"Throwing a fit isn't going to help you." He snarled.

"Ugh! Look I came from the East Kingdom and I need to get to the North Kingdom sometime soon ok? I do not have time for this! And I am very tired and I can't find my friends because they were retards and went into the Middle Kingdom the last thing I need is to put up with crap from you!" Alice yelled as loud as possible making everyone in the room look at her. She glared at every single one of them.

"200þ is 200þ that is as low as I will go!" He stated.

A boy walked over to the counter in peasants clothes but he was dressed warmly like he was from the North Kingdom.

"Two rooms please, one for the lady!" He smiled. Alice stared at him puzzled or was it because she was annoyed with everyone smiling.

"400þ!" The man growled angered.

"I can't pay you back you know!" Alice grunted angered and turned around.

"You don't have to, but you could at least be nice to the person that just paid for your room." He said taking off his cloak. He handed her, her key and started to walk off.

Alice caught up to him and gave him a weary smile. "You didn't have to buy me a room."

"I know." He stated his green eyes gleamed with delight.

"I'm McCoy, Alice. And thanks." She said she wasn't very comfortable taking something from a stranger.

"I'm Prince Henry Wong of West Kingdom." He smiled. " I came here in search of my little sister, she's always finding some way to get here." He sighed.

"You're a prince!" Alice said shocked, she had gotten mad a prince!

"Yup, don't worry about before I don't hold grudges." He stated finally reaching his room. "So why are you here?"

"I'm from East Kingdom, well the outskirts anyway. I'm supposed to meet some friends in North Kingdom in a few days." She stated hoping they were still alive.

"Well it was nice talking to you Alice." He smiled and bowed to her.

"Nice meeting you too Prince Henry." She also bowed back when she stood back up he looked at her and smiled.

"Call me Henry that whole Prince thing bothers me." He laughed. "Well night!" He said and walked into his room and quietly shut the door. Alice went to hers.

--

"Well this is my house it's not much." Kenta said holding the door open. "Tomorrow before you leave I would pick up some new clothes."

"I'm good!" Rika stated walking over to a water pan and wrung out her hair.

"The living room is the only place I have left open for you guys to stay if you don't mind." Kenta said as he walked over to his bedroom. "Well goodnight!"

"Night!" Ryo smiled.

"Night…" Rika said.

Kenta closed the door and Rika walked over to the sofa and sat down. Ryo sat down on the other side not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"Wonder how Alice is doing." Rika said looking down at the sofa. Ryo moved closer to her, just so he was sitting next to her.

"She's probably fine I'm sure of it." Ryo smiled reassuring, it helped Rika. She didn't know why but she liked the comfort she got from him.

"Yeah…" Rika said as she rested her head on Ryo's shoulder and fell asleep. He looked down at her and smiled. She was very tired he knew.

--

"Hmm what's going on!" The Master shouted angrily. "This isn't supposed to happen!"

The shadow creatures fled wildly. The Master stood up and the remaining looked at him.

"Bring the Princess to me!" He smirked evilly.

* * *

Whitezetsu: I was supposed to have this chap up yesterday but my dad wouldn't let me back online so - -;; Now i already have the next chap done so i guess that'll go up tomorrow :sighs:

Anyway i'm back for rping Rika again YaY thats kool and all. (Rp Role Playing) So thanks everyone and I'll C'ya tomorrow.

AzNAnGeL07- Wow exciding huh? lol sry just very weird today might be because it's snowing well C'ya

JyouraKoumi- Aww hope things get better for ya ok?


	6. Truths Part I

Diclaimer: Whitezetsu does not own Digimon even tho she is thinking of the idea of saying they are her characters even if it means she could get arrested for it but however she does own the plot, Sister Mia, Stargazer, Ayashi, Toyo, Prince Kouta, Sakura, and the 4 pixies.

* * *

Truths Part I

"Where is she?" Alice asked leaning down on her horse.

It was really early the sun had just shown its face in the sky and Alice patients was growing ever thinner. Alice closed her eyes and started to fall asleep when she felt a hand on her back, she looked up only to see the Prince.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked smiling still.

Alice closed her eyes and pictured herself anywhere but here. "I should ask you the same thing." She said somewhat rudely.

Normally if a peasant talked to royalty like this they would be hung, but Henry was different all he ever wanted was to be treated like everyone else. So he didn't mind.

"Well I'm looking for my sister. Have you seen her?" Henry asked. She looked up at him and could see his concern for his sister, she sighed.

"I don't even know what she looks like." Alice said placing her head back down on the horse.

"So where are you off too?" He asked totally forgetting that she had told him last night.

"North Kingdom." She stated now slightly annoyed.

"You told me that." Henry said. "I'm normally not one to forget things so easily, its just with my sister somewhere here things just slip my mind."

Alice looked over at him she had no idea what it was like to have a sibling she was an only for as long as she can remember.

"Well how about I do with you to North Kingdom well just until we reach there then I must go back to West Kingdom." He said with a smile, but he still continued to look for his sister.

"Well why don't you go look for your sister then come back here I'm waiting for someone right now so I should still be here if she ever decides to show up." Alice said once again placing her head on her horse's.

"Ok then." He smiled and road off on his horse. Alice just sighed.

--

Kenta walked out of his room and saw Ryo and Rika together he smiled to himself. He went into the kitchen located towards the far end of the room. He went to grab a pan out of the cupboard and accidentally dropped a few waking the 2 up. He peeked into the living room to see that Ryo had fallen over to the other side of the sofa and that Rika was rubbing her eyes.

"Um sorry about that." Kenta said nervously.

"Hmm? Oh hi Kenta." Rika said sleepily, she looked over to Ryo who had fallen back asleep. She didn't remember falling asleep on him last night and that was probably for the best. "Ugh…how can he fall asleep so fast?"

"He's good at it." Kenta smiled. "Do you like eggs?"

"Yeah." Rika said dazed.

"That's good." He smiled and walked back into the kitchen, he finally got everything he needed when there was a loud annoying knock on the door.

Ryo woke up and walked over to the window and noticed there was a not so happy Shadow Creature at the door.

"Rika go hide!" He whispered to her.

Rika looked around but didn't know where to go, so Kenta grabbed her and hid her in one of the closets. The knocking was harder and louder this time.

"Open up! I know you're in their!" The creature hissed.

Ryo's and Kenta's outfits changed like magic, they were both wearing that black gi that you see Hiei wearing during the Dark Tournaments. Except only Ryo had the bandages on his hands and legs.

Ryo opened the door to the very unpleasant Shadow Creature. He was wearing a black ninja outfit with only his 2 blood red eyes showing.

"I'm looking for the Princess, Ryo!" It hissed rudely.

"She's not here." He growled.

"I know she is! Master can see all or have you forgotten?" It asked.

"I have not forgot, but I think Master has lost his mind." Ryo mocked, taking this all like one big joke.

The creature grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"Look I know she's here, so just make it easy on yourself and give her up or I'll tear apart this house brick by brick." It growled very loudly.

Rika could hear everything that was going on. She didn't like the fact of hiding but she wasn't that strong.

"Have you forgotten who you are dealing with?" Ryo asked. "A Nyearth can take out 1,000 Shadow Creatures in one blow. And who lives here?"

The creature started to tremble but still tried to put on a tough act.

"None other the Kenta the Nyearth of Middle Kingdom." Ryo said like a stupid show host.

"You make it sound like I'm royalty." Kenta said blandly.

"The Master's orders are for the Princess and if you are going against those orders then you shall receive the same end as she will face." It hissed loudly. "Now hand her over!"

"You are very demanding." Ryo stated, his eyes flashed red and then there was a deep darkness when all cleared there was nothing left of the creature and Ryo dusted himself off.

"Great now they know she's here and now we've committed a federal crime!" Kenta yelled. "Do you know what this will do to my reputation?"

"You had one of those?" Ryo asked trying to lighten the moment.

"Ryo! This is not funny!" Kenta yelled. "Now the Master will be all over us and soon we'll be as good as dead!"

"Well at least Rika's safe." Ryo said.

"Well now you guys need to get out of here ASAP or they'll be all over your butts in a matter of minutes!" Kenta stated.

Rika walked out of the closet holding her bow and an arrow.

"I'm ready to fight!" Rika stated. "I'll end this war if I have too."

"Nothing can kill a Nyearth except for one stronger then it or an Amira, and since you're neither of those I suggest you let us fight." Ryo said.

"What do you mean us?" Rika asked slyly. "You said you were human!"

"This is not the time for this, Rika." Ryo said backing up.

"And why not?" She growled. "I have all day!"

"Actually no you don't." Kenta said. "We have about 5 minutes!"

"Ok Kenta are you with us?" Ryo asked. Kenta nodded. "Most likely Kazu will be too."

Ryo grabbed Rika's hand and ran out the door Kenta followed and as soon as they got outside black wings formed on Kenta's back and he spread them out and went towards Kazu's house.

"I'll be back with Kazu!" Kenta yelled and then started flying off as fast as he could.

Ryo pulled Rika towards the Northern exit when Rika stopped and forced her hand out of his.

"Rika what are you doing?" Ryo asked. Rika looked back.

"What about my horse, Akiyama?" She asked rudely.

"Never mind, we need to get out of here now!" Ryo yelled.

"And how is that? Take another raft and travel 200 miles while they catch up to us because they can fly?" Rika yelled. "Face it Akiyama we're trapped."

Ryo balled his fists and then looked up and saw a Nyearth land right next to Rika.

"How right she is." It laughed, no hissing just pure laugher. "You know Ryo it's no use trying to save her, it's useless."

It walked over to Rika and pulled her next to itself.

"Let her go!" Ryo yelled his eyes turning blood red.

"You know her family must be killed!" It smirked the same smirk that Ryo was so famous for.

"You killed her father isn't that enough?" Ryo asked getting into a fighting stance.

"Not until her whole family is gone!" He smiled tightening his grip on the struggling girl.

"Let me go!" Rika screamed.

"No!" He laughed. "So Ryo how does it feel to know that you can't do anything for the people you care about? It sucks doesn't it?"

This just made Ryo angrier. "She didn't do anything to you!"

"No, but her father did." He glared at the girl. "Your father killed my wife, and for that none of your family deserves to live."

Rika hung her head low and then the creature disappeared with her. Kazu and Kenta then arrived and walked over to Ryo who was now on the ground.

"Where's the Princess?" Kazu asked looking around.

"Master got her." Ryo said quietly beating himself up on the inside.

"Well let's go save her." Kazu said standing tall and firm, ever so optimistic.

Ryo looked up at him and gave him a weary smiled.

"Let's"

--

Alice had fallen asleep on her horse when she felt a tapping on her back again.

"What do you want, Henry?" Alice asked mumbling in her sleep.

"Henry? Who's Henry?" Jeri asked. Alice jumped up and looked at the brunette.

"You're late, Jeri." Alice growled. "I told you to be here at sunrise."

"Oh I know but I had to beg and plead to my father to get him to lend me his horse." Jeri squealed.

"Ugh, whatever." Alice said in a very unpleasant voice. "We're behind a few hours now."

"Well why do we go now." Jeri smiled so brightly. Alice plopped her head back onto her horse and let out a deep sigh.

"We have to wait for Henry." She sighed.

"Ok…" Jeri asked. She looked back and noticed a boy on a horse coming over to them, she lightly tapped Alice on the back.

"Ugh! What now!" Alice yelled making Jeri almost cry.

"Uh, is that the boy you were talking about?" Jeri pointed and Alice looked back and nodded her head.

The boy came over to them and smiled, he was holding a little girl in-between his arms.

"Ok, I'm ready now." Henry smiled. Alice looked over and sighed.

"Henry this is Jeri, Jeri meet Prince Henry." Alice stated.

"Why hello your highness." Jeri bowed.

"Just call me Henry." he smiled. "And this is my sister Princess Suzie, but just call her Suzie."

"Great can we go now?" Alice growled.

Henry and Jeri looked at each other then looked at Alice, Henry smiled.

"Of course."

"Good then let's go." Alice said heading for the exit. Henry and Jeri followed close behind on their horses.

--

"Since the Master brought her to his castle he will probably torture her for a while before he decides to go in for the kill." Kenta said.

"That's good." Ryo said and they both looked at him funny. "We can go get Alice and bring her back here, she should help."

"Alice?" The both said in unison.

"Yeah, just someone else I met." Ryo said.

"Sheesh man you're always surrounded by girls." Kazu sighed.

"Yeah and now one's going to be dead because of me." Ryo sighed as well.

"Well let's go get her then." Kenta smiled. And both Kazu and Ryo nodded. They all extended their wings and flew off. (Pay close attention Yup, yup)

--

They all had been riding for a while now and were very bored. No one said a thing and it might have been because they didn't want to get on Alice's nerves anymore then what they had. They were now deep in the forest. And the only things that were making noises were the birds.

"How much longer till we get to the North Kingdom?" Jeri asked so bored.

"About a day." Alice said sternly but was also falling asleep at the same time.

"Great!" Jeri said sarcastically.

Henry just happened to look up when he saw 3 black dots in the sky. He figured they were birds so there was nothing to worry about.

Suzie then looked up and noticed those little black dots were getting bigger and bigger by the minute.

"Henwy I don't think those awe biwds." Suzie pointed. Henry looked up and noticed that they were closer too.

"Well whatever they are their heading right at us." Henry stated. The other 2 girls looked up to see what they were talking about.

"It's hard to tell what they are now, but the closer they get the easier it will be to find out." Alice smirked pulling out her sword.

Henry also pulled out a weapon but his was a tall stick with Elven words carved into it that said: Quick and Intelligent. He like Alice and Rika had gotten his when he was younger from the Lady of the woods. His was finely crafted, made from the strongest metal the elves had. (Pay close attention again)

Jeri looked around and noticed their weapons, she had none though.

"Are we going to fight?" Jeri asked sacredly.

"Might be." Alice stated. "Henry give Suzie to Jeri. Me and you and going to fight."

Henry did as he was told. Funny thing royalty listening to a peasant. He moved forward and lined his horse up with Alice's.

"They look like Nyearths." Alice whispered not wanting to frighten Jeri and Suzie anymore then what they were.

"Great." Henry said uneasy.

"You didn't expect this to be easy did you?" Alice asked.

"I didn't expect this." Henry stated. Alice just smiled and then looked up as the creature landed on the ground.

"Ryo?"

--

"This is where you will stay until I say other wise." The Master laughed.

"Why do you want me dead?" Rika asked. "I wasn't even alive when your wife died!"

"I know." He laughed. "I didn't want you dead until 7 years ago."

Rika just stood their with anger in her eyes.

"Maybe Ryo will tell you one of these days." The Master said throwing in her weapons. "I'll give you these, when I go to kill you I want a fight."

"How will Ryo tell me if I'm gonna be dead?" Rika yelled.

"Oh he'll be here for your first and last fight. I can see it in his eyes, he'll do anything to save you." He smirked.

Rika walked over to the other side of her cell and sat down burring her head in her arms.

"Sleep tight Princess for tomorrow you fight me." He laughed and left.

--

"Yeah." Ryo said walking over to the blond. His wings disappeared.

"You're a Nyearth!" Alice said shocked. "I knew you were up to no good."

"Look I need your help." Ryo said. Alice looked around.

"Where's Rika?" Alice asked staring him directly in the eyes.

"That's what I need help with." Ryo said. "She was captured by the Master."

"He's going to kill her!" Kazu said walking over to Ryo.

"Who are you?" Alice asked.

"Never mind that, Alice! Are you going to help or what." His eyes narrowed as he held his arm out so Kazu wouldn't go past.

"I told you guys not to go into Middle Kingdom!" Alice growled and the sighed. "Fine I'll help."

Ryo looked over and noticed the other 3 behind her.

"That boy too." Ryo pointed.

"That's Prince Henry!" Alice stated. "You can't expect royalty to help out!"

"I will, there must be some reason he chose me to help." Henry stated. "Jeri, you stay out here with Suzie. We don't need either of you getting hurt." Alice nodded.

"Kazu, Kenta you guys also stay out here." Ryo stated.

"What! Why?" Kazu asked.

"You guys aren't nearly as powerful as I am." Ryo stated.

Kazu and Kenta sighed but they knew it was true. Alice and Henry both jumped off their horses and walked over to Ryo.

"So why didn't you tell me you were a Nyearth in the first place?" Alice asked rudely.

"Cause you would have tried to kill me." Ryo laughed.

"So why do you need us?" Henry asked.

"A Nyearth can sense great power, and you two have it and so does Rika." Ryo stated looking off in the direction of the swamp.

"Well then I guess we should get going." Henry stated. Ryo walked over and grabbed both their hands and disappeared along with them.

"What's going on?" Jeri asked hugging Suzie tightly.

"Rika is a Princess from the East and she got kidnapped by the Master." Kenta stated.

"I hope she's alright!" Jeri squealed.

* * *

Whitezetsu: Hiya peeps so like as i told ya i finished this chap last night and i was tellin myself don't start the next chap but i did - -;; but its not finished almost but not!

Anyway everyone knows how those Highschool years are right? You got these love triangles you try to stay out of but it just doesnt work - -;; i got somewhat of that feelin its more like i like a guy who thinks of me as a friend and he likes another girl who i knew he liked and she likes him but he doesnt know whether to ask her out or not and then i'm like saying you should but i don't mean it but i do mean it - -;; see its all confuzzeling. so thats why i like to write it takes me to a whole new world...that sounds so gay!

Oh well enough about my problems. Back to the story so like yes part 2 will be up fri or sat sry but i gotta make ya wait. Well C'ya

Dolce Saito- Yea i had to put something in there ya know to make it seem like a Ryuki.

AzNAnGeL07- YaY i get a point :) WAHOOO WOOT! WOOT!

JyouraKoumi- Things should ya know tho it may not seem like it.


End file.
